1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving brake assembly of a scooter, and more particularly to a driving brake assembly whose base can be stepped by a single foot of the user to control the driver to drive the wheel to rotate or control the brake pad to stop rotation of the wheel.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
A conventional scooter in accordance with the prior art comprises a drive mechanism for driving the scooter to move, and a brake mechanism for stopping movement of the scooter. However, the drive mechanism and the brake mechanism are respectively mounted on the frame of the scooter at two different positions, so that the user has to shift his foot between two different positions to tread the drive mechanism for driving the scooter to move, or the brake mechanism for stopping movement of the scooter, thereby affecting the balance of the user's body, so that the user easily falls down, thereby causing danger to the user. In addition, the driver of the conventional scooter is directly in contact with the wheel of the scooter to supply power to rotate the wheel, so that when the scooter is sliding without using the power, the driver is also rested and rotated by the rotating wheel such that the driver is easily worn out during long-term utilization, thereby reducing the lifetime of the driver.